


point of focus

by kwonjis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Photography, This is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonjis/pseuds/kwonjis
Summary: johnny falls for the beautiful boy in jaehyun's photos and wonders if he'll ever get to meet him in person.





	point of focus

**Author's Note:**

> this idea literally came to me when i was half asleep lol also i apologise for any errors i didn't proofread this thoroughly i just sort of gave it a quick scan
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!!

The first time Johnny saw him was when he was developing a roll of film for Jaehyun.

 

The unfamiliar face had popped up among those Johnny was more accustomed to seeing in Jaehyun’s photos and there was something striking about him, something that left Johnny with the desire to know more about him.

 

“Who’s that? I’ve never seen him in your pictures before.” Johnny had commented when Jaehyun looked through the prints as he picked them up one morning.

 

“Oh, you mean Ten?” Jaehyun has asked, holding up a print of Ten mid-laugh.  Johnny thought he looked beautiful, bathed in the golden light of what must have been the setting sun. “He’s a friend of Doyoung hyung’s. A transfer student. He’s been hanging out with us a lot these days.”

 

 _Ten_. Johnny filed the name away in his mind for future reference as he accepted Jaehyun's payment for the prints.

 

It might have been Jaehyun’s incredible talent for photography but the pictures of Ten that Johnny had seen so far made Ten feel incredibly odd inside.

 

Love at first sight.

 

He felt like he’d reverted back to his middle school self.

 

Johnny didn’t think he’d be able to forget the carefree energy that Ten exuded in the photograph. Ten’s smile alone made Johnny feel ridiculously warm, made him forget for a moment about the crushing weight that the harsh realities of adulthood and thrown on his shoulders.

 

Luminescent. Invigorating.

 

Exquisite.

 

Johnny wondered if he’d ever get to meet Ten in person.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A month later, Johnny had nearly forgotten about Ten. University deadlines had gotten demanding and Johnny found that he had submissions nearly every day. It seemed that Jaehyun had also been feeling the pressure of school since he only came bouncing into the store again a week after Johnny’s finals had ended with rolls of film in tow.

 

“I nearly _died_ this past month,” Jaehyun groaned dramatically, pushing over the box of his film rolls over the counter to Johnny. “I think I was running on a grand total of 10 hours of sleep every _week._ ”

 

“Same here,” Johnny said over his shoulder as he carried the film rolls over onto his ‘to-do’ table. “I’ve been living off instant coffee and instant ramen for the last few weeks. I think my mother would have a stroke if she knew how I’d been living.”

 

The two of them chatted for a bit more before Jaehyun had to head out to meet a friend. Johnny had known Jaehyun for almost two years now. The younger boy was a student in the university on the other side of the city. Jaehyun had come into the store to buy a camera and the two of them hit it off after Johnny found they shared the same sense of music and humour and a mutual love for analog photography.

 

Aside from his roommate, Jaehyun was the only other person in Johnny’s life that he would consider a close friend.

 

After closing up the store a few hours later, Johnny set about checking inventory and making sure all the cameras on display were dusted and covered with cloth. Music was playing softly from the store’s sound system and Johnny hummed along as he carried out his end-of-the-day routine.

 

Johnny always liked developing his customer’s film rolls at night. He’d play music and develop roll after roll in the little darkroom that was set up in the back of the store. It was relaxing for him, a way to unwind after a long day of facing customers and classes with demon professors.

 

As he looked at the rolls of film sitting on the end of his work table, he spotted Jaehyun’s box. A faint memory of a beautiful boy surrounded by golden light came to mind fleetingly before it dissipated. Maybe he’d work on Jaehyun’s rolls first.

 

The familiar smell of chemicals filled his nose as he prepared the chemical baths necessary for the developing process and he couldn’t help but find some slight comfort in it. He moved swiftness and ease as he went through the process, putting each roll into a developing reel before putting them in the baths.

 

As he printed the negatives out, he saw a familiar face among the images coming out. Ten’s face was featured in many of Jaehyun’s photos, as well as some other faces Johnny had come to recognise as friends of Jaehyun’s. In one photo, Ten was looking out of the window with a soft smile on his face. In another, he was pouting at the camera with a hand outstretched and blurry as he attempted to unsuccessfully wave the camera away.

 

Johnny’s breath hitched as he laid out the prints, taking in Ten’s beauty from all the different angles Jaehyun managed to capture.

 

_I’m so screwed._

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the following weeks, Johnny found himself looking forward to developing Jaehyun’s photos. Ten was always there in the pictures, smiling and laughing and looking as beautiful as Johnny could remember.

 

Lately, Jaehyun had taken to asking Johnny which photos were his favourite out of each batch that came out. He’d been asked to feature some of his best prints in an upcoming gallery at his university and needed opinions. Johnny was flattered that Jaehyun thought so highly of his opinions and helpfully pointed out which ones he thought Jaehyun should consider.

 

“I was thinking maybe I should put up some of the portrait shots I’ve done, what do you think? Or should I stick to scenic photos?” Jaehyun asked, as he shuffled through his latest set of prints.

 

Johnny had closed up the store early that afternoon to help Jaehyun make his final decision for the gallery. Jaehyun had come in armed with his whole portfolio and they spent the last hour narrowing down eight photos that Jaehyun would submit for the gallery.

 

“I think one or two portrait shots wouldn’t hurt,” Johnny supplied helpfully, scrolling through his phone to change the music playing. “It’ll show your versatility as a photographer.”

 

“You think so?” Jaehyun asked, eyes still fixed on the prints laid out in front of them. “I think maybe I’ll use this one, what do you think?” He pulled one print out and held it up for Johnny to see.

 

 _Oh_.

 

It was a photo of Ten, one that Johnny hadn’t seen before. The confidence Ten exuded in this photo took Johnny’s breath away. His head was tilted up slightly and he gazed down at the camera with a scorching gaze. The position of his hand made it seem as if Ten was caressing his neck lightly when the photo was taken.

 

“This is,” Johnny breathed, unable to look away from the photo. Jaehyun peered at him from behind the print.

 

“Is it alright?” He asked worriedly. “It was my first time trying anything new with my DSLR. One of my seniors let me use his photo studio and Ten agreed to be my model. The red and green lights were his idea, I thought it was brilliant.”

 

“Yeah, he’s brilliant,” Johnny said breathlessly. He missed the look of understanding that dawned on Jaehyun’s face as the younger saw nothing but raw adoration painted across the older’s face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Johnny, over here!” Jaehyun said excitedly, waving as he spotted Johnny approaching him. Johnny gave him a hug before pulling away to admire Jaehyun’s little corner of the gallery.

 

All of the pictures he’d helped Jaehyun pick out were hung up strategically across the wall in front of them. Ten’s photo hung in the middle of the row, standing out against the cityscapes captured in the prints on either side. Johnny looked at it again, eyes roaming the image and taking in every detail.

 

“I’m so glad you made it, Ten.”

 

At the mention of the name, Johnny whirled around.

 

Ten was standing in front of Jaehyun, smiling and talking animatedly. He was short, shorter than Jaehyun and definitely way shorter than Johnny. He looked breathtaking, dressed in all black and hair messy as if he had just run over here.

 

As if sensing Johnny’s eyes on him, Ten’s gaze slid over to Johnny. He looked at him pleasantly and smiled.

 

_Wow._

 

“Oh, Johnny this is Ten. Ten, Johnny. He runs the store where I develop all my film. He’s also a really good friend of mine.” Jaehyun introduced the two to each other with a grin. Johnny shook Ten’s hand, noting the size difference. _Cute_.

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Ten said, in accented Korean. “Do you also take photos like Jaehyun?”

 

Johnny smiled, a twinge of sadness settling in his chest. “I used to. But between running the store and classes I just don’t have as much time as I used to.”

 

Ten looked at him with mild sadness filling those beautiful, beautiful eyes. “That’s a shame. I bet you’re just as talented as Jaehyun is. I would love to see your photos someday.”

 

“Someday, maybe.” Johnny echoed, mesmerised by Ten once again. Jaehyun eyed the two of them with something

 

The three of them chatted for a while more before Jaehyun was dragged away by one of the professors. He shot them an apologetic smile as he went, leaving Johnny alone with Ten.

 

“So, what are you studying?”

 

Ten was a dancer, Johnny discovered. In fact, he had indeed sprinted from the dance studios to get to the exhibit on time. He was majoring in dance and had transferred over from Thailand where he was originally from. He was roommates with Doyoung, a senior Jaehyun was close with and became part of the clique with ease. He liked going to karaoke places and hated fruits with a passion. He was funny, witty and got along with Johnny as if they’d known each other for years rather than mere minutes. Johnny felt utterly relaxed, unguarded around him.

 

When they parted ways later that evening, Johnny was almost sad to see him go. “See you around!” Ten had shouted before jumping onto the bus that would take him home.

 

 _I hope so._ Johnny thought as he watched Ten’s bus drive off into the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny nearly had a heart attack the first time he spotted Ten walking into the store two weeks after their initial meeting.

 

Not that Johnny had been counting.

 

Apparently, Jaehyun had asked Ten to drop off some rolls of film he needed developed but didn’t have the time to stop by the store himself.

 

Little by little, Johnny began anticipating Ten’s appearances, the latter often popping in twice a week to drop off and pick up Jaehyun’s things. Johnny didn’t really know why this became a _thing_ but he was secretly grateful to Jaehyun for sending Ten over from time to time.

 

Ten liked to linger in the store during each visit. He would ask questions about the cameras, where they were from and what the difference between each one was. He’d ask about the film, the filters, and even asked if he could see Johnny’s darkroom.

 

Johnny happily answered Ten’s questions, spiralling off into great detail enthusiastically. If Johnny ended up rambling at some point in their conversations, Ten didn’t seem to mind because he listened attentively to every word. He looked at Johnny’s darkroom equipment with wonder, touching and fiddling with the machines carefully as if they were made of glass.

 

“I want to buy one of your cameras,” Ten announced one day, slapping down his wallet in front of Johnny and cocking an eyebrow at him.

 

“What brought this on?” Johnny asked, amused by the determination in Ten’s eyes. Ten’s expression softened a little and he straightened up.

 

“You and Jaehyun make it seem like a lot of fun,” He said simply. “And I wanna see the world the way you both see it. I feel like you both see things so much more differently because you’re photographers.”

 

“Well,” Johnny started, moving out from behind the counter. “I could show you a few cameras that would be good for someone just starting out in analog photography.”

 

Johnny didn’t think he could forget the look in Ten’s eyes as he listened to each of Johnny’s recommendations. It reminded him of how he had been so excited when his dad first handed him his old Canon AE-1. Johnny could still remember holding it in his hands and learning how to adjust the focus, how to load it with film and how to read the light meter.

 

As he ran through a similar speech with Ten as he cradled his newly purchased Olympus OM10, he felt a wave nostalgia pass through him and the desire to dig out his cameras again overwhelmed him.

 

“Do you wanna come with me to take this baby out on a test run?” Ten asked as he helped Johnny put the camera away in a box. Johnny looked up at him in surprise, pausing in the middle of placing some film boxes in with the camera.

 

“What?”

 

Ten took the small boxes from Johnny and placed them in the bigger box himself. “You can afford to take a day off. I know you haven’t given yourself a proper day off but I really think you deserve just one day to properly relax.” Ten’s tone was light but Johnny could sense some underlying concern.

 

“I guess maybe it wouldn’t hurt to close the store for _one_ day,” Johnny said hesitantly. Ten’s eyes lit up with excitement.

 

“Great! So it’s a date then! I’ll see you this Saturday at the bus stop just around the corner from here.” Ten chirped happily, grabbing the box filled with his purchases before turning around and walking off.

 

Johnny felt like he was floating as he watched Ten leave the store, shooting him a smile over his shoulder before disappearing into the flow of pedestrians outside.

 

 _A date_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday.

 

Johnny waited nervously at the bus stop, fingers fiddling with the strap slung around his neck that was attached to the Canon camera he had dug out the night before among the boxes in his closet.

 

Ten arrived a few minutes later, beaming at him with a camera slung around his own neck. “Any ideas of where to head to first?” He asked, sitting down next to Johnny.

 

“I was thinking we could go visit some of my favourite spots? I used to go to Insadong a lot. They’ve got an art street there, it’s always cool to just walk around.” Johnny suggested.

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

They sat side by side on the bus to Insadong. Ten sat by the window, taking out his camera and shooting pictures of whatever caught his eye outside. Johnny watched him quietly, noting way his eyebrows furrowed as he lined up the angle and the satisfied little smile he’d give himself after pressing the shutter button.

 

Johnny couldn’t help but sneak a couple of shots of Ten.

 

When they arrived at Insadong, Ten immediately began leading the way. Johnny couldn’t help but feel a rush of affection towards the younger as he led them to different spots that stood out to him.

 

“Look at that!”

 

“Oh wow, isn’t this whole corner just so _pretty_?”

 

“Could you pose here? Just pretend I’m not aiming a camera at you.”

 

As they walked, Johnny felt a feeling of peace and happiness settle in his heart. Being around a familiar place, doing something he loved with someone who had begun to mean alot to him made him feel slightly giddy.

 

Ten was like a breath of fresh air in his life. He was passionate about resolutely following your heart’s desires. He had a carefree spirit that Johnny both admired and envied. He was beautiful. He was kind.

 

Johnny wanted nothing more to hold his hand and tell him how much he meant to him.

 

When lunchtime rolled around, the two of them settled on a little bistro that Johnny could still remember from the last time he had visited just a little over a year ago. Ten flipped through the menu while Johnny slipped the lens cap onto his camera before setting it aside.

 

“Thank you for taking me around today,” Ten said, giving Johnny a shy smile after the waiter set their food down in front of them. “I hope you’ve enjoyed yourself as much as I have so far.”

 

“It’s good to get back into this again,” Johnny said, gesturing to his camera. He paused for a little before looking into Ten’s eyes. “I’m really glad we got to hang out outside of your store visits. I always love spending time with you.”

 

The honesty in his words surprised him, especially with how easily they came out. Ten looked mildly surprised too but the little smile on his face as he looked away told Johnny enough.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny eyed the film canister sitting on his work bench, fingers tapping against the surface of the bench out of nervousness.

 

At the end of their date, as they were waiting at the bus stop, Ten had taken out the film from his camera and handed it to Johnny, insisting on paying Johnny the usual processing price price he’d charge his customers. Despite Johnny’s vehement denials he’d ended up with money in one hand and Ten’s film canister in the other as he watched Ten leap onto his bus.

 

He hadn’t gotten to develop Ten’s film or his own until a few days after their date. Ten seemed excited to see the photos and kept asking Johnny via text if he’d done it yet. Johnny had apologetically replied, saying that a big processing order had come in and he’d only be able to work on Ten’s roll (and his own) after everything else had been done. Ten was understanding about the whole thing and told him to just let him know when he could drop by again.

 

The reason why Johnny was eyeing Ten’s film roll with anticipation now was because when he had opened the film canister earlier that evening, a tiny scrap of paper had fallen out of the canister along with the film. Ten’s neat and bubbly handwriting filled the small piece of paper and Johnny felt his heart leap to his throat as he read the words written on it.

 

_I hope I didn’t misread things between us. The photos are yours if you want them, consider it a gift. But I hope you don’t get too disappointed, I’m only a beginner after all._

_\- Ten_

 

Johnny had paced back and forth after reading the note. The whole thing was very mysterious and Johnny couldn’t figure out Ten’s intentions.

 

Or maybe he did and he was just trying not to get too hopeful in case he was wrong.

 

After composing himself and putting on one of his favourite songs Johnny got to work, preparing everything he needed to process Ten’s supposed gift to him. The minutes stretched on endlessly between each stage of the process and Johnny wondered if he’d always taken this long to work on other customer’s rolls.

 

Ten’s intentions became very clear once Johnny began seeing the pictures develop one by one. Nearly half of the photos that had emerged were of him.

 

Of _Johnny_.

 

As he looked through each print carefully, he could remember exactly where they were and what they were doing in each moment. There was a picture of him squatting down and waving to a little girl who had gotten lost for a bit before Johnny and Ten spotted her hysteric mother and reunited them. There was one of him adjusting his camera and Johnny noted the way Ten captured the intensity in his eyes as he peered down at the knobs and dials.

 

In all the photos Ten had taken, Johnny was the center of focus. The pictures were far from perfect but Johnny understood Ten’s unspoken words completely.

 

Because it was the same words Johnny had held in his heart from the moment he saw Ten laughing and smiling in Jaehyun’s photo that very first time he saw him.

 

_I can’t keep my eyes off you either._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s this?” Ten asked, frowning.

 

The two of them were standing in Johnny’s store. Johnny had immediately texted Ten that he wanted to show the other some of his photos from that day and that he had finished developing the roll. Ten had promised to stop by a few days later.

 

“I thought I told you that I’m not gonna take my money back,” The shorter male said, pushing the envelope Johnny had slid over the counter earlier. Johnny noted that Ten looked a little less composed than usual, avoiding his eyes as he spoke.

 

“I know,” Johnny said quickly, pushing the envelope back towards Ten. “Don’t worry, it’s just your prints.”

 

Ten deflated ever so slightly at this. “I guess you didn’t really like my photos, huh?” Ten said, forcing a little laugh. Johnny felt a pang of regret but said nothing in response. “I suppose I’ll have to work a little harder nex-”

 

Johnny watched Ten’s expression morph into one of shock as he looked at the contents of the envelope. “This,” Ten said in disbelief. His eyes met Johnny’s quickly before he looked back down at the photos.

 

“I saw your note. I loved every single picture,” Johnny said softly. “It’s funny because I kept trying to take photos of you when you weren’t looking. Guess we both had the same line of thought.”

 

“Johnny,” Ten breathed. “These are beautiful.”

 

“I didn’t do anything, it’s all you,” Johnny replied honestly. He took one of Ten’s hands into his own, stroking the back of the other’s hand gently with his thumb. “You know, I kinda fell for you when I saw you in one of Jaehyun’s photos a while back. I didn’t think I’d ever get to meet you but I guess I’ve got someone looking out for me up there.”

 

Tinges of pink bloomed across Ten’s face and Johnny could see him trying to fight the smile creeping its way out. “I can’t believe Jaehyun didn’t tell me he was friends with someone _exactly_ my type and that I had to meet you through his exhibition.” Ten huffed.

 

“Oh?” Johnny grinned, leaning forward over the counter towards Ten.

 

Ten bit his lip and leaned in closer, leaving only a few inches between them. “Someone tall, brooding, ridiculously handsome,” Ten said softly. He leaned up to press a kiss to Johnny’s cheek. “Someone kind,” This time, Johnny received a kiss on the other cheek. “And someone who clearly only has eyes for me.” Ten whispered, before closing the gap between their lips.

 

It was a gentle kiss, filled with unspoken promises and tenderness. The hand that Johnny wasn’t holding found it’s way to the side of Johnny’s face, holding him there as Ten tilted his own head a little to deepen the kiss.

 

When they finally pulled away, the counter digging into both of them and keeping them at a frustrating distance, Johnny asked, “I guess this means you’d be up for another date?”

 

Johnny took Ten’s laugh and nod as confirmation and he felt his heart burst with joy. He moved out swiftly from behind the counter. “I should thank Jaehyun,” Ten murmured, looping an arm around Johnny’s neck and letting Johnny lift him up by the waist to set him down on the counter.

 

“For what?” Johnny asked, pressing feather light kisses against Ten’s jaw.

 

“For taking such good photos of me,” Ten replied. “If he hadn’t, I don’t think I would have gotten you to fall for me so easily.”

 

Johnny laughed against Ten’s neck before pulling away and staring at him with adoration.

 

“I think I would have fallen for you no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought!
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/taemintys) ♡


End file.
